Inappropriate Thoughts
by TheLovelyLittleDeath
Summary: All Ciel wanted was to get a little work done.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel was tired. It had been an extremely long day of nothing but lessons before sitting down tiredly behind his desk to sort through the enormous pile of waiting papers. With each paper passing he though longingly of sweets and scones, perhaps some nice Earl Grey with lots of sugar and fresh lemon.

He shook his head trying to eject the thoughts, causing his navy blue bangs to brush roughly against his eye patch. No that wouldn't do, if he called for tea that damnable butler with his ever present smirk would appear, self assured as always. Not to mention how odd Sebastian had been for the past few days. Inappropriate comments that sent Madame Red into a tizzy and made the Viscount Druitt daydream about his alto ego, Ciel shuddered at the very thought, and he almost never shuddered.

No, that wasn't right, sometimes Ciel would tremble for other reasons. Like late at night when the lights would all go out, until he could only vaguely see by the silvery light that managed to peek from the slit in his curtains; and a pitch black shadow would stand at the foot of his bed with two fiery eyes glowing. One pure white glove would be gently bitten and slid off over smooth hands, revealing the Faustian contract.

The slight tilt of Sebastian's lips that Ciel hated so much would grow even bolder before on knee would be placed on the squishy mattress. Slowly, so tantalizingly slowly, Sebastian would stalk over to Ciel who remained stiller than death waiting for the first touch. It always started with his collarbone, his rough tongue dragging along the milky white skin.

It was always then that Sebastian's cute little master would bite his cheek to hold back his whimpers. It was always then that Sebastian would nip Ciel neck where his pulse jumped against his skin and it was at that very action Ciel would finally let out a small moan before pressing a hand to his mouth even though Sebastian would promptly rip it away and pin it above his head.

He would be scolded then, and Sebastian would tease him then by slipping a hand under his dressing gown to tickle patters on his thighs. Ciel would rut his hips trying hard to gain friction and Sebastian would tease him until his face went red. After that came the moment when his other glove was removed by the skillful mouth and tossed away. His hand would return but this time it always grabbed Ciel gently, rocking him in a gentle rhythm until he finally started to call out.

Ciel would always bite Sebastian's shoulder hard enough to draw blood which just excited his partner even more. The strokes would get harder, Sebastian would kiss Ciel hard enough to bruise his lips and make them swell while both of them enjoyed the metallic taste. By now Sebastian's hand hand snaked away from Ciel's wrist and into his hair to pull his head back.

The perfect balance of pain and pleasure and-

"Young Master, young master you've fallen asleep at your desk. You must go to bed or you will catch a cold." The deep voice startled the young Earl as he bolted up from where he had been dozing.

" Ah no I wasn't sleeping. I simply set my head down for a moment Sebastian. " Ciel shifted his legs when he noticed a rather unfortunate

feeling of tightness in his trousers. Blushing he pulled himself closer to his desk, waving the butler towards the door.

"Is something the matter young master?" Sebastian asked bowing slightly to get a closer look at his tiny master's flushed cheeks.

" Everything's fine. Go and bring me some cake." Head down pretending to work only the hitch in his voice had given him away.

"Of course." The butler's footsteps echoed quietly as he made his way to the kitchen and began preparing something that would make tonight most interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel Phantomhive laid in bed feeling hot and feverish. The open fireplace was filling his room with searing heat and a vague smokey smell that had a sweet edge to it. Ever since Sebastian brought had brought his desert he'd felt a bit peculiar.

Two mismatched eyes stared dazedly out the window,while his heart pounded away in his small chest chest. The young Earl had taken a cool bath before his butler dressed him and set him atop the massive bed. He couldn't quiet put his hands on it but whenever Sebastian's fingers would brush against his legs or chest his breath would hitch and begin to heat up immensely.

The candle beside Ciel's bed flickered then. Once, twice, and then came the darkness which was only disturbed by the moonlight.

"Who's there? What do you want?" Ciel called out not moving to sit up.

" Who else would be visiting your chambers at night, young master?" Sebastian's silky voice mixed with the darkness and crawled over Ciel's skin. Where exactly Sebastian was in the room, Ciel couldn't tell but a cool breeze blew into the room to brush over his already overly sensitive skin.

" No one but you. I feel a bit ill, pardon my poor choice of words." Was the curt reply Ciel gave as he turned onto his back, staring at the midnight blue canopy above his head.

" Some aphrodisiacs can cause feelings of illness so I apologize in advance for not coming sooner."

" Aphro-" Ciel bolted up in his bed, nightshirt hanging open where he'd unbuttoned it in an attempt to get cooler," When did you... the cake."

"Very good young master." The bed dipped around Ciel and he found himself staring into the face of a very smug butler. Ciel stubbornly set his chin in a defiant manner, trying his best to look irritated. Slowly a hand crept along his side barely even making contact and yet Ciel's body flared with heat at the feather-light touches.

"Ah, Sebastian." Breathy sighs slid from between the pink lips as Ciel furrowed his brow. His small hands clutched the blankets and Sebastian chuckled, his breath at Ciel's throat making goosebumbs appear. He could already feel the heat and the want radiating from the boy he called is master. He smelled sweet and Sebastian bet he tasted like he smelled, if not better. a long lick was delivered to the pale neck and both reveled in the sensation. He fell back onto the mattress with a sigh.

" I know what you were think about earlier Ciel." The butler playfully nipped at Ciel's lips between each word drawing whimpers from him," This is punishment for lying to me."

Ciel was frantically writhing and arching his body, trying to gain skin to skin contact but to no avail. The demon kept just out of reach enjoying the frustrated whines , the aphrodisiac he'd put in the chocolate cake was indeed very potent when mixed with chocolate. It was also rare and expensive which was why he'd decided on it for Ciel. After all the finest meal deserved nothing but the best preparation right?

The younger of the two had begun to claw at his nightshirt, tearing it open so his skin could feel the kiss of the cool air coming from the now open window. For Ciel everything was coming in short scenes between blackout. Gentle kisses between harsh sucks and nips down his neck, clothes hitting the floor, a tie around his wrists. The feel of satin against his need as Sebastian turned him over onto his stomach. The harsh feelings of fingers inside him that he rocked his body back into. The sound of a slap across his arse that made him cry out wantonly .

And finally the pain of Sebastian sheathing himself completely, and the absolute pleasure of being thoroughly fucked by a demon. The precise way Sebastian could hit Ciel's prostate on a whim or how his hands where everywhere at once. Tweaking Ciel's pink rosebuds or gliding smoothly over his cock. And finally when Ciel came, his eyes shining like stars as his vision turned white Sebastian allowed himself the privileged of cumming in his master.

-  
Eh, this was my first fanfiction aside from Alice in Wonderland. Flames are welcome if it was terrible.


End file.
